bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Doll/@comment-161.12.7.4-20160425104601
Here’s a theory I came across online somewhere (and for the life of me now I can’t find it) but what if the Doll is inhabited by Oedon? There are a couple of tells and hints that, in my eyes, suggest this in her dialogue. Consider her conversation in the Dream regarding her ‘creation’ and how she ‘loves’ her creator. Listen to her phrasing. She doesn’t mention the created loving their Gods, only the Gods loving their creations. Then she mentions that she loves you, finalizing with ‘isn’t that how you’ve made me?’ – Maybe I’m grasping straws there, but there’s more. Paleblood is seen by most as an analogy for the Moon Presence, but what if it is the blood of the Doll? I believe there’s a line along the way of ‘seek paleblood to transcend the hunt’, and we use the Doll to level up using blood to transcend the hunt. Oedon has a link to blood, and we offer up our blood echoes to the Doll to gain power. After defeating Rom, she senses the ‘ancient echoes’. She is aware that you’ve murdered a Great One. How could she be aware of that? She doesn’t say something to make you think you’ve informed her of this… She senses it. She tilts her head at the ‘Make Contact’ gesture. Perhaps she’s not confused, but is rather giving you a silent ‘ahhh’ sort of thing. It’s as if she recognizes the gesture as a way of communication to the Great Ones and is studying you for doing it. It is stated that Great One’s are ‘sympathetic’ in nature. She seems fairly eager to care for and protect you by making you more powerful. It is stated that all Great One’s lose their child and yearn for another. She leads you along the path to ascension, granting you further power and wisdom in the form of levelling through blood echoes, perhaps intending for you to ascend. In the Childhood’s Beginning ending, the doll is seen cradling the infant and asking if it is cold, as a mother would do her child. Some people have agreed with me and say that maybe the Moon Presence is Oedon’s child and completely aware of all of this. Maybe the Moon Presence is aware of this, or maybe it isn’t. Who knows. I like to think that it’s not aware and has no connection to Oedon. I mean, if this is the correct assumption to be made, then why would the Doll allow the hunter to kill the Moon Presence? Remember that there is a note, presumed to be from someone working with MP, saying ‘Hunt The Great Ones’. Wouldn’t Oedon fall into that category? My assumption based on all this is that Oedon is the Doll, has guided the hunter to their ascension and is simply at the sidelines within the dream. Being formless, he/she could in theory inhabit a simple Doll quite easily. I can only also assume that Oedon is guiding to through so you do, indeed, murder the Moon Presence. Bear in mind that the MP is actually classified as a Beast, not a Kin. So, by simple connection, it may have something to do with the Scourge of the Beast. Perhaps not in terms of its blood being used, but maybe there was some curse or something tainting the blood that originated from MP? I don’t know. What with the sympathy factor, and Oedon seeming to be the high up deity watching over all, it would make sense that it would want to step in now, help end the scourge and allow humanity to be led into a new age through you, it’s new surrogate. God knows. I’m no good at piecing all this together. It makes sense to me, but maybe you guys can help me make a bit more sense?